Bloopers
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Nadie es perfecto y todos cometen errores, hasta los personajes de los fanfics. (Deseo.)
1. Densidad

**Como lo prometí, aquí inician los bloopers... dado que la idea fue bien recibida no lo pensé mucho y escribí el primero, pero como dije en mi pagina de facebook al ser del primer OS que escribí y sin mucho que sacar es corto, espero que el resto sea más largo y claro ya iré pensado en cual será el siguiente, o tal vez deje encuestas en mi pagina para que quienes pasen decidan...**

* * *

**Densidad.**

— Eli y Nozomi realmente se llevan muy bien —Comentó la letrista del grupo realmente feliz de tener sempais que den tan buen ejemplo de amistad.

El resto del grupo se vio unas a otras.

— Umi-chan —Honoka se armó de valor para comenzar un incómodo momento — Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan son novias.

— ¡Indecente!

— _¡Corte!_

— Honoka, se supone que Umi no lo sabe —Dijo Eli regresando a la sala.

— ¿Leíste el guion? —Preguntó Nico.

— ¿El qué?

Todas suspiraron.

— _¡Toma dos!_

…

— Eli y Nozomi realmente se llevan muy bien —Comentó la letrista del grupo realmente feliz de tener sempais que den tan buen ejemplo de amistad.

El resto del grupo se vio unas a otras.

— Umi-chan —Honoka se armó de valor para comenzar un incómodo momento — ¿No crees que Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan solo dice lo del parfait para ir a un love hotel y hacer?

— _¡Corte! _

Y Umi cayó inconciente murmurando _indecente_.

— Muchas gracias Honoka —Comentó irónica Nico.

— ¿Ahora como la despertamos-nya?

— Yo me encargo —Dijo Kotori inclinándose para besar a Umi.

Al poco tiempo la arquera ya estaba correspondiendo elevado las cosa.

— No otra vez —Comentó Nico mientras Rin y Hanayo se cubrían los ojos entre sí.

…

— Eli y Nozomi realmente se llevan muy bien —Comentó la letrista del grupo realmente feliz de tener sempais que den tan buen ejemplo de amistad, totalmente empapada igual que Kotori.

— _¡Corte!, ¡Vestuario!_

…

— Umi, lo que ellas quieren decir es que a Eli y Nozomi les gustan las tijeras —La presidenta del club trató de ser lo más grafica posible para que entendiera.

— La verdad yo prefiero las pajaritas pero no —Cubrió su boca de inmediato completamente roja.

— _¡Corte!_

— ¡Umi-chan! —Kotori abrazó a Umi cariñosamente — No te preocupes, yo también prefiero el agua de mar —Dijo en un tono nada inocente.

— No me obliguen a usar la manguera de nuevo —Exclamó Nico molesta.

…

— No entiendo nada de lo que quieren decirme, están actuando muy extraño —Terminó confundida y molesta por las constantes _incoherencias_ de sus compañeras.

— Umi-chan, escucha —Pidió Kotori tomándola por los hombros mirándola seriamente, la cercanía la puso nerviosa lo que la mantuvo quieta y en silencio —Hacen lo mismo que nosotras todas las noches.

— _¡Corte!, ¡Kotori!_

Y Umi terminó en el piso otra vez.

— Una más y me largo de aquí —Sentenció la loli.

…

— ¡Gays! —Gritó Nico.

— ¡Lesbianas! —Continuó Honoka.

— ¡Del otro bando! —Maki no sabía cómo dejarlo más claro.

— ¡No son europeas~nya! —Todas vieron raro a la niña gato.

_Gay o europeo, difícil decidir_

_¿él es gay o europeo?_

_Bien, no me vean a mí_

Comenzaron a cantar e incluso el duo del consejo estudiantil se les unió.

_No es nada raro_

_Ni una duda que se pueda aclarar_

_Que juegan algo mal_

_En mallas y con brillos ya_

_Gay o extranjero, ¿quién lo puede decir?_

_Si te dice "chao bella" y te besa así y así_

_Así_

— _¡Corte!_


	2. Nishikino-ke

— Algún día lo entenderás Maki-chan —Habló con una voz suave a diferencia de su hermana.

— No quiero hacerlo, ya no quiero saber nada, ¡Te odio Nico! —Gritó para salir corriendo y subir las escaleras de la casa, pero terminó tropezando y caer por las mismas.

— _¡Corte!_

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —Dijo Maki levantándose.

— Bien tarada, arruinaste la toma —Reclamó Nico iniciando una pelea entre ambas.

…

— Nico —Interrumpió el padre — Eres libre de ir a donde quieras, no tenemos el derecho de detenerte, pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre serás parte de esta familia.

La menor no dijo nada, solo una reverencia, tomó sus cosas y salió de la gran mansión que por años fue su hogar, pero tropezó con sus propios pies aunque por fortuna para ella no cayó.

— ¿Quién es la torpe ahora? —Retó Maki.

— Ven y dímelo a la cara.

— Pues súbete a una silla o algo.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Que grosera —Comentó molesta — No recuerdo haberte criado para ser una hija maleducada —Fingió llanto.

— Tú no me criaste bestia pechugona —Señaló molesta.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de las marcas de mordidas que dejaste en mis pezones? mira —Hizo el intentó de desnudarse de la parte superior.

— _¡Corte!_

— _¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_ —Gritaron la pareja protagonista, molestas y sonrojadas.

— Era una broma, por supuesto.

— Pues deja tus bromas para alguien más —Reclamó molesta la pelirroja.

— ¿Maki-chan está celosa? —Molestó la mayor.

— C-claro que no —Respondió en modo tsundere.

— Ya dije que era una broma —Exclamó relajada.

— Claro que lo es, ¿De verdad crees que iba a tener aun las marcas de mordidas en los pezones? —Dijo Nico tratando de dejar de lado todo eso.

— Es lógico, no iba a mostrarle mis pechos desnudos a Nicocchi —En ningún momento desmintió tener mordidas.

…

— Maki —Murmuró apenas audible la mayor al ver a quien estuvo evitando al otro lado del pasillo.

La menor no respondió, ignorándola por completo pasó por su lado, para su mala suerte tropezó otra vez.

— _¡Corte! _

— Por eso los tomates no tienen pies —Comentó Nico.

— No fue mi culpa, tropecé con esto —Señaló el objeto en el piso.

— ¿Una figura de Hanayo? —Inquirió la pelinegra.

— ¡Es mia-nya! —Llegó Rin corriendo para tomar la figura — Creí que la había perdido.

— ¡Rin!

…

— Nishikino —La, ahora ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a la ex vicepresidenta se acercaron a ella con algunas hojas en mano.

— ¿Qué desea presidenta? —Preguntó lo más educada posible pero con la actitud de fiera enjaulada.

— El domino total del mundo.

— _¡Corte!_

— Eli, eso era de otra historia —Reclamó la pelirroja.

— Si, pero cortaron esa parte y ya no pude decirla, nunca puedo hacer nada de lo que quiero —Se quejó con un puchero.

— Eso no es cierto Elicchi —Intentó calmar su pareja — Anoche me ataste y no dejabas de morder mis.

— Ya basta, basta, basta, no quiero visitar a otro psiquiatra.

…

— Como sea —Dijo Nozomi como si nada tomando los documentos y entregándoselos a Maki sin darle tiempo a negarse — Nosotras estaremos ocupadas ayudando a las nuevas miembros del consejo así que gracias.

Y se fue arrastrando a la rubia que la siguió confundida mientras Maki se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Una prueba de embarazo de Kotori positiva? —Exclamó sorprendida leyendo uno de los papeles.

— _¡Corte!_

— Perdón, esa es mía —Dijo Nozomi tomando el papel.

— ¿Tuya? —Preguntó Maki confundida.

— Quiero jugarle una broma a Umi-chan con esto.

— No me hago responsable de nada —Habló Eli limpiándose las manos.

— Yo tampoco.

…

— Pero hay algo que debo confesar —Los padres adoptivos se separaron — Desde mucho antes de enterarme de la verdad, comencé a ver a Maki como algo más que mi hermana menor y eso me hacía sentirme como una miserable basura.

— Espera, ¿Eso es cierto? —Maki no pudo evitar preguntar estando en shock.

— Eso explica la pared llena de fotos de Maki en tu habitación —Comentó la señora Nishikino.

— _¡Corte!_

— Espera, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? —Nico no sabía que responder.

— Me lo contó tu madre —Respondió la mujer mayor con toda calma — Pero que no te moleste, Maki tiene una habitación llena de fotos, mercancía, posters, y toda clase de cosas tuyas, creo que incluso ropa interior.

— Ro. Maki-chan, cuando pregunté si alguien vio quien tomó mi ropa interior al terminar las prácticas dijiste que no sabías ¿Cierto?

— Dije que no vi a nadie sospechoso —Intentó defenderse jugando con su cabello.

…

— Siempre has sido una llorona —Comentó entre lágrimas la mayor.

— Mira quién habla.

— _¡Corte!_

— Maki.

— ¿Si?

— La escena terminó.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

— ¿Te molesta?

— No, no me molesta pero —Dijo Nico tímida antes de sentir como las manos de Maki bajaban por su espalda y más abajo — Nishikino-san, ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que intenta hacer?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

…

El señor Nishikino pasó un brazo por el hombro de su esposa para abrazarla.

— No se preocupen, mamá, papá, yo me encargaré de traer a Nico-chan de vuelta a la familia —Dijo Maki sonriendo — Pero está vez, no será como mi hermana.

— _¡Corte!_

— Por fin terminamos —Comentó Maki agotada.

— Si, por fin —Dijo la señora Minami apareciendo entre los Nishikino apartando la mano del hombre para después usar desinfectante en spray en la mujer Nishikino pasando por las partes donde el hombre la tocó — Gracias por su trabajo —Habló cortésmente la mujer Minami tomando a la Nishikino alejándola.

— No importa, yo le hice una hija —Dijo orgulloso y retador.

— Pero conmigo no necesita fingir.

De inmediato los "Uh" no se hicieron esperar incluso entre las musas y de alguna forma hasta Aqours estaba presente.

* * *

**Apuesto a que no esperaban que el segundo "bloopers" fuera de un one-shot que recién subí... pues quise aprovechar ya que las ideas estaban frescas, ademas de ser una pequeña compensación por lo apresurado que fue la historia...**


	3. Especiales (1)

**Algo previo al cumpleaños de Kotori, esta vez decidí sacarle algunos bloopers a los especiales que he puesto en mi pagina, supongo que quienes no los hayan leído no entenderán que pasa pero para los que sí, disfruten...**

* * *

**Especiales.**

El paseo por el zoológico resultó ser agradable para ambas, ciertamente aun le costaba un poco de trabajo moverse, pero un poco de dolor con tal ver la sonrisa y emoción en el rostro de su esposa no era nada en comparación.

— Umi-chan, mira, son alpacas —Señaló emocionada la mujer como una niña pequeña.

— Kotori, más despacio —No era por sí misma, si no por ella la preocupación —Acabamos de salir del hospital.

— ¡Mira mamá, esas alpacas se están peleando! —De pronto un niño gritó algo preocupado.

— No hijo, no están peleando —Respondió la madre algo nerviosa.

— Entonces ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó curioso.

— ¡Indecentes! —Gritó Umi.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Hola mamá, ¿Cómo han estado? —Saludo ella a su madre, físicamente eran idénticas pero esa mujer mostraba un aire más maduro — Mira, te la presento, ella es Tojo Nozomi, mi novia.

¿Así de pronto? la miró con molestia por unos segundos, seguro que lo planeo desde la noche anterior.

— Mucho gusto señora —Saludó Nozomi con todo el respeto que pudo y tratando de ocultar sus nervios y miedo bajo ese tranquilo y sonriente rostro.

— ¿Tu novia? —La señora claramente analizaba a Nozomi de arriba a abajo detalladamente — Dime, ¿No pudiste encontrar algo mejor?

— Mamá —Eli de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

— Silencio Elichika, estoy hablando con tu novia.

— ¡Mamá! —Chilló indignada.

— Solo mírala, es demasiado buena para ti.

— Eso no estaba en el guion —Reclamó la menor.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Chicas con cuidado, ha estado lloviendo mucho últimamente —Aconsejó la aficionada al montañismo, aunque irónicamente su nombre sea Umi.

— Umi nadie es tan idiota como para hacer algo peligroso —Dijo la pelirroja del grupo.

— Se imaginan que golpeando sea roca causara un derrumbe —Habló la rubia arrojando una pequeña roca golpeando justo la que había dicho pero nada pasó.

— ¿No se suponía que empezaría un derrumbe? —Inquirió Maki

— ¿Ahora como nos deshacemos de Eli?

— ¡Oye!

— _¡Corte!, ¡Producción!_

…

— ¿Umi-chan qué pasa? —Esa chillona voz la puso alerta de inmediato.

La luz se encendió y pronto ella notó que se equivocó de habitación y ahora estaba en cama ajena cerca de la esposa de la peor persona que puedes molestar y despertar durante la noche.

— Lo siento Kotori, me equivoqué de habitación y yo —Calló al sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Te acogí bajo mi techo, te di de mi comida, te ofrecí mi amistad y me escupiste en la cara intentando propasarte con mi esposa —Recalcó el "mi" con fuerza.

— Umi, déjame explicarte.

— No quiero excusas —Momento — ¿No se suponía que eran arco y flechas? —Preguntó al ver el arma de fuego en las manos de la samurái.

— Está es más letal —Contestó apuntando su arma.

— ¡Corte, corte! —Gritó aterrada mientras intentaba escapar.

Suspiro — _No puede ser, ¡corte!, ¿Quién le dio el arma a Umi? _

…

— ¡Cutie alto! —Nico intentó atrapar a su pequeño animal pero esta fue más rápida y terminó en el piso.

Rin, presente en el lugar, se limitaba a mantenerse alejada antes de terminar herida por el fuego cruzado.

Cuando finalmente la pantera acorraló a la coneja se lanzó sobre ella olfateándola de todas partes antes de morder su oreja negra, grave error ya que la pequeña coneja la pateó antes de correr asustada a brazos de su dueña.

— Ya, tranquila Niconii, no dejaré que te lastime —Acariciando a su coneja observó molesta a Cutie panther que le devolvía la mirada incluso después de que por fin Nico la atrapara.

— ¡Quítenmela, quítenmela! —Entró gritando Eli con Ericchi aferrada a su cara y o se veía nada feliz.

— ¿Qué pasó-nya? —Rin preguntó asustada.

— Elicchi se comió el chocolate de Ericchi —Explicó preocupada Nozomi sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Duele más de lo que parece! —Gritó la rubia humana.

— _¡Corte!_

— ¡Quiero una copia de esa grabación!

— _¡Nico!_

* * *

**Si, es corto, pero tampoco es como que los especiales fueran muy largos y sobre todo no son muchos todavía... bueno, regreso en 3 días para poner el OS de cumpleaños de Kotori...**


	4. Situaciones (Trio Soldier VII)

**Esto será rápido y corto... como este capitulo de bloopers... ayer por un accidente con un árbol no tuvimos luz eléctrica por algunas horas y sin internet hasta el día siguiente, por lo que aproveché para hacer este pequeño corto recordando algo que cierta persona no deja de repetir...**

* * *

**Situaciones.**

**(Trio Soldier VII)**

— ¿Umi? —Una confundida pelirroja llego sorprendiendo a la pareja.

— Maki —Igual de confundida Umi no sabía cómo reaccionar, se suponía que nadie iba a interrumpirlas.

— ¿Maki-chan? —La pareja de Umi se encontraba también confundida.

— ¿Kotori? —Maki se sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Kotori? —Umi parecía sorprendida de que se conocieran.

— Umi-chan.

— ¡Honoka! —Intervino una alegre _rubia_.

— _¡Corte!_

— Honoka, se supone que gritarías _Eli _—Regañó Maki.

— Perdón, lo olvide —Contestó quitándose la peluca.

— A todo esto, ¿Por qué Honoka está interpretando a Eli? —Preguntó Umi — ¿Dónde está Eli?

— Enferma —Contestó Maki.

— ¿Y Nozomi?

— Cuidándola.

— Mmm, mira con la cara que te mira Conan —Comentó Honoka.

— ¿Y por qué Honoka es quien sustituye a Eli? —Preguntó ignorando a su amiga de la infancia.

— Porque tengo ojos azules así solo tengo que usar la peluca y ahorramos presupuesto —Contestó al ojiazul — Eso dijo nuestro jefe.

— Es un tacaño —Comentó Maki.

— _¡Toma dos!_

…

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendida — ¿Ella es tu increíble y confiable pareja, Kotori-nee? —Preguntó a Kotori.

— Espera, ¿Maki es tu linda y adorable hermana menor? —Cuestionó Umi.

— ¿Maki-chan es la pelirroja lolicona? —Exclamó Kotori sorprendida.

— Miren, puedo hacer figuritas con mis manos —Dijo Honoka jugando con una linterna haciendo figuras con la proyección.

— _¡Honoka!_ —Gritaron Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Maki, yo no sabía que Kotori era tu hermana, pero te juro que lo que siento por ella es real y…

— Eso no, densa —Soltó interrumpiéndola y confundiéndola otra vez — ¿Por qué escogiste a Eli como ayudante?

Al mismo tiempo la rusa intentaba equilibrar las copas con su frente.

— Miren chicas, estoy haciendo un, estoy haciendo un.

— Eso no estaba en el guion —Comentó Nico detrás de cámaras.

— _Continúen._

…

— _¿Y por qué no fuiste con Maki?_

— _Lo intenté, sus gorilas me arrojaron fuera en cuanto salté la reja._

— _Entra por la puerta._

— Ya recordé porque Eli no está aquí —Comentó Maki.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Pero en algún universo paralelo, alguien arruinara tus planes para pedirle matrimonio a tu novia Maki, y mi otra yo se reirá en tu cara, ya lo veras —Murmuró Umi al ver como su plan perfecto terminó en tal desastre.

— Entendí esa referencia —Comentó _Eli_ con un traje del capitán America.

— _¡Corte!, de acuerdo es la última vez que le pido a Honoka que interprete a Eli._

* * *

**Sé que sabes que yo se que sabes que... bueno el punto es que ahora tus dudas están resueltas... y nuevas aparecen! :v... el OS de Riko para su cumpleaños también ya está terminado así que solo falta esperar al 18... y a ver si puedo escribir el drabble que tengo pensado para incluirlo... Sunshine y el ChikaRiko merecen más fanfics...**


	5. El jardín después de la tormenta

**Ya era hora, ya esta listo, nuevos bloopers traídos a ustedes... la verdad no tengo nada más que decir, lo que quería ya lo dije en mi pagina, con memes y todo... **

* * *

**El jardín después de la tormenta**

— ¡Responde Umi! —Alzó la voz en un intento porque ella contestara, el silencio solo aumentaba su ira.

— Ya te dije que yo amo a Kotori.

— _¡Corte!_

— Lo siento, he estado viendo re:zero recientemente —Se disculpó la arquera.

— _¡Toma 2!_

…

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

El silencio d la arquera fue suficiente respuesta.

— En ese caso no voy a contenerme —Finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron otra vez pero ahora el brillo y resolución era muy diferentes — Haré mía a Elicchi y marcare cada parte de su sexy cuerpo como mio.

— _¡Corte!_

— ¡Aquí estoy Nozomi! —Gritó Eli apareciendo de la nada con los brazos extendidos.

Nozomi corrió a ella siendo recibida con un abraso y un beso, que de tierno tenía poco.

— ¡Indecentes!

— _¡Saquen a la rusa y continuemos! _

…

— Elicchi —Insistió por quinta vez tocando el timbre y la puerta de la dueña del departamento — Elicchi por favor abre.

Comenzaba a desesperarse y ponerse ansiosa, frente a Umi mostró gran valor pero eso más bien fue adrenalina a causa del momento después de como ella terminó con Eli sin una razón en concreto y ahora la rubia se negaba a abrir la puerta.

— Elicchi estoy bañada en chocolate.

La puerta de abrió de inmediato con una emocionada rubia.

— _¡Corte! ¿Piensan hacer esto toda la historia?_

…

— ¿Por qué Umi? —Sollozó — ¿Por qué Nozomi no estaba cubierta de chocolate?

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Elicchi, limpiaré este lugar podrías ir a tú habitación —No era lo que planeaba decirle pero tampoco es que hubieran muchos temas después de que charlara con ella detrás de la puerta.

— No te molestes —Respondió con voz apagada — No te dejé entrar para eso.

— ¿Entonces, qué planeabas Elicchi? —Usó una voz seductora

— ¿Tú que crees? —Eli hizo lo mismo.

— _¡Corte! ¿Otra vez?_

…

— Vamos, no me obligues a alimentarte como una bebe.

— No bromees Nozomi —Contraria a la queja de Eli su amiga no tenía rasgos de estar bromeando en lo absoluto.

Con desganó aceptó comer lo que ella preparó aunque apenas y probó bocado y prácticamente todo quedó en lo platos.

— Elicchi, aquí va el avioncito —Dijo Nozomi simulando con los palillos y la comida mientras la acercaba a Eli, incluso los sonidos.

— ¡Nozomi! —Regañó avergonzada.

— _¡Corte! Y queda._

— ¡No! —Grito asustada la rubia.

…

Eli suspiró dentro del baño, mejor obedecía, después de lo de la cena comenzaba a creer que era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza.

— Terminé —Anunció entrando su habitación donde al parecer Nozomi estaba ordenando un poco.

— Yo apenas me preparaba para entrar al baño con Elicchi —Dijo decepcionada.

— Puedo entrar contigo ahora Nozomi.

— _¡Corte! No otra vez._

…

— Nunca escuché la voz de Kotori —Habló nuevamente la rusa — ¿No estaba con ustedes?

— Ella tuvo una emergencia en su trabajo por lo que no pudo venir.

— ¿Una emergencia de cabello azul y mente indecente? —Eli movió las cejas de arriba abajo repetidamente.

— Está recogiendo anemonas —Nozomi imitó a la rubia

— _¡Corte! Ya no sé ni para qué me molesto._

…

— Creí que habías dicho que la conquistarías y que no me dejarías recuperarla.

— Y eso pienso hacer.

— Entonces ¿Por qué me pides que hable con ella? —Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no sabía ni porque aceptó reunirse con ella.

— Porque quiero que veas como la he marcado como mía.

— ¡Indecentes!

— _¡Corte!_

…

— Nozomi —Eli abrió la puerta con una sonrisa la cual se borró casi al instante al ver a otra de sus amigas frente a la puerta — Y Kotori.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina que olvido verificar que solo Nozomi estuviera tras la puerta.

— Lo siento Eli-chan pero necesito decirte algo muy importante —La seriedad en la mirada de su kohai era algo raro de ver por lo que volteó a su mejor amiga recibiendo una mirada de súplica — No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Después podrán hacerlo que quieran —Fue claro el doble sentido.

— _¡Corte! ¿Tú también Kotori?_

…

— ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? —Fue directa al punto una vez entregó un poco de té para ambas, no quería ser grosera pero no le agradaba mostrarse de esa forma al resto de sus amigas.

— Me confesé a Umi-chan —Fuerte y clara tanto que Eli casi derrama su té por la sorpresa, Nozomi sospechaba algo como eso pero también le sorprendió — Y lo hicimos toda la noche, fue tan pasional y salvaje, me sorprende incluso poder estar de pie.

— _¡Corte! ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?_

…

— Pensé en correr mientras esperaba —Dijo sin perder la calma — Pero si lo hago nada cambiará.

— Eso es cierto.

— ¿Por qué Umi?

La menor suspiró.

— Porque me di cuenta que amo a Kotori mucho más y pienso formar mi nidito de amor con ella y soy feliz.

— Que coincidencia, yo pensaba igual de Nozomi e incluso lo hice con ella antes de venir.

— ¡Indecentes!

— _¡Corte! Ya no me importa._

…

— Elicchi —Solo recibió un monosílabo en respuesta — Podrías soltarme por favor.

— No —Respondió con rapidez y calma.

Nozomi suspiró derrotada.

— ¿Por qué Elicchi?

No era necesario especificar para saber a qué se refería.

— Porque voy a hacerte mía toda la noche.

— _¡Corte! _

…

— Eli-chan, ¿Por qué te fuiste así? —Dijo Honoka dramáticamente colgándose de la rubia — Pase las últimas dos semanas encerrada en el consejo leyendo y firmando papeles y aun no termino. No he podido tener mis guerras privadas con Tsu-chan

— _¡Corte! Ya no me sorprende. _

— Tenía que hacerlo —Comentó la come pan.

…

**OMAKE/EXTRA.**

— Te perdone lo de Eli-chan porque pensé que tenías un buen motivo pero no te perdono que también lastimes a Kotori-chan.

— Honoka, tranquilízate, golpearla no arreglará nada —Maki intentó razonar inútilmente.

— No quiero arreglarla, quiero desarreglarla.

— _¡Corte!_

— ¿Podemos agregar eso? —Preguntó Honoka.

— _No._

…

— Ven —Dijo sin esperar respuesta de Kotori la tomó de la mano llevándola por todos los pasillos de esa forma sin importarle como algunas alumnas las veían curiosas.

— Umi-chan ¿A dónde vamos? —Su amiga no respondió — ¿Al menos puedes esperar a que tome un baño?

Umi casi tropieza.

— _¡Corte! A la próxima que haga otro comentario así la baño con agua fría._


	6. Deseo

— Lo siento mamá —Comentó separándose un poco intentando sonreír — Solo quería dar un pequeño paseo pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

— _¡Corte!_

— Perdón, me confundí de libreto.

…

— Kotori, ¿Segura te sientes bien? —Preguntó preocupada tocando su frente — No pareces tener fiebre.

— Pero si estoy caliente.

— _¡Corte! ¿Qué fue eso?_

— Lo siento, otra vez libreto equivocado.

…

— Pero si ayer no salimos en todo el día, nos quedamos en el departamento y lo hicimos toda la noche —La confusión y preocupación volvieron más fuertes en ambas chicas.

— _¡Corte! ¿Ahora tú Umi?_

— Lo siento, el guion estaba mal —Se disculpó avergonzada.

…

— ¡Mi mamá! —Gritó al recordarla — ¿Dónde está mi mamá Umi-chan? —Temía lo peor ahora que su mente estaba tan confusa.

— No lo sé —Contestó confundida — Tal vez teniendo sexo con la madre de Maki.

— _¡Corte! ¿Qué está pasando?_

— No lo sé, el guion estaba así.

…

— No lo entiendo Umi-chan —Murmuró aferrándose a quien decía ser su pareja — Todo lo que recuerdo es muy diferente, nada encaja, todo lo que recuerdo es oscuridad antes de dormir.

— Sabía que era mala idea vendarte los ojos —Dijo Umi.

— _¡Corte! Muy bien, quiero una explicación ahora._

— Le juro que así estaba el guion —Se excusó la indecente.

— ¿Quién se encargó de repartir los guiones? —Preguntó Maki.

— Nozomi —Respondió la mayoría viendo a la pelimorada.

Nozomi sonrió sacando la lengua viendo a otro lado.

…

— Honoka-chan, estás bien —Exclamó aferrándose a ella.

— Claro que lo estoy, a Tsubasa le gustan ese tipo de juegos —Comentó restándole importancia.

— _¡Corte!, ¡Nozomi!_

— Eso no fue culpa mía —Se defendió.

— Lo siento, se me escapó.

Todos la vieron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

…

— Pero habías desaparecido —Habló confundida y otra vez esa sensación de cuando despertó.

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló ella misma — No, solo me escondía de Umi-chan que descubrió que vendo tus fotos en traje de baño por internet.

— ¿Qué haces qué? —Murmuró la samurái.

— _¡Corte! Ya no me sorprende._

— Espera, solo seguí el guion —Dijo huyendo de Umi — ¡Soy una pobre victima!

…

— Pero habías desaparecido —Habló confundida y otra vez esa sensación de cuando despertó.

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló ella misma — No, solo me escondía de Yukiho, sin querer rompí su revista favorita y se enfadó mucho.

Se le notaban varios golpes en el rostro.

— _¡Corte!, ¡Maquillaje!_

— Umi-chan es una salvaje —Se lamentó Honoka.

…

— Que bueno que estás aquí Maki —Umi fue la primera en hablar — Algo extraño le está pasando a Kotori.

— ¿Algo extraño? —Inquirió acercándose a la confundida peligris — ¿Te sientes bien Kotori-nee?, ¿Qué indecentes actos te obligó a hacer? —Preguntó observándola detenidamente.

— _¡Corte!_

— Me siento como una idiota por caer en ese truco.

…

— ¿Qué pasó Umi? —Preguntó la pelirroja ligeramente molesta.

— No lo sé, desde que despertó ha estado así, recuerda algunas cosas pero otras solo parece decir incoherencias, no sé lo que está pasando.

— De acuerdo —Maki intentó calmarse y al mismo tiempo a las otras — Vamos al campus a un chequeo rápido, dependiendo de los resultados decidimos que hacer, y si fue abuso de pareja denunciamos a Umi.

— Espera ¿Qué?

— _¡Corte!_

— Es la última vez que acepto un guion de Nozomi —Dijo Maki.

…

— Hola chicas, ¿Por qué la prisa? —Preguntó una chica de cabello morado y ojos verdes, sonriente hasta notar las expresiones de todas — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Nozomi-sempai? —No podía creer que realmente su sempai estuviera viva como si nada pasara.

— Más viva que nunca.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— ¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó asustada.

— _No quien, qué_ —Hizo una pausa esperando algo de la chica que se encontraba asustada y confundida — _Debió ser una sorpresa despertar en una realidad completamente desconocida ¿Cierto Minami Kotori?_

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

— _Se muchas cosas sobre ti_ —Nuevamente hizo una pausa —_ Por ejemplo todo KotoUmi en tu carpeta oculta._

— _¡Corte! Debí escoger otro trabajo._

…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz buscando enfocar su vista correctamente.

— Kotori —Nuevamente lo primero que vio fue a su, ahora preocupada, prometida al despertar — Finalmente despiertas, estaba preocupada yo —No pudo seguir hablando debido a que Kotori uso sus labios para callarla.

Lentamente el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y se dejaban llevar.

— _¡Corte!_, _¡Corte!_

…

— ¡Kotori-chan! —Honoka prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella preocupada — Me tenías preocupada.

— Estoy bien Honoka-chan —Dijo sonriendo.

Umi no tardo en separarlas esta vez.

— Honoka, ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en las cosas antes de hacerlas? —Regañó molesta por la interrupción.

— ¿Tú si puedes manosearla pero yo no? —Preguntó indignada.

— _¡Corte!_

…

— ¿Mamá?

— _Kotori, hija, ¿Segura qué estás bien?_ —Se escuchaba preocupada y agitada.

— Estoy bien mamá, solo creo que me afectó mucho un mal sueño —Comentó intentando tranquilizar a su madre.

— _Hija, si realmente… no te encuentras bien… Eriko y yo podemos volver_.

— No mamá —Negó de inmediato extrañada por su tono agitado — Es su segunda luna de miel, no pueden cancelarla por algo así.

— _Pero ¿Cómo dices eso?... eres mi hija… ya voy, ya casi.._

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó confundida antes de escuchar un grito.

— _¡Corte! ¿Es que nadie puede tomar esto enserió?_

…

— Mamá, ya no soy una niña —Respondió tranquila — Además tengo a mis amigas y sobre todo a Umi-chan cuidándome, estaré bien.

Su madre suspiró.

— _Bien, confiaré en ti y en Umi, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamar_ —Aceptó no muy segura.

— Deberías enfocarte en disfrutar tu viaje para que puedas recomendarme donde ir cuando sea mi turno con Umi-chan, y disfrutar como tú lo haces.

— ¡Kotori! —Su prometida se sonrojo por completo.

— _¡Corte!, de acuerdo editemos la última parte y estará listo._

…

Observó la hora en el reloj de la habitación.

— Creo que perdí todas mis clases —Comentó levantándose de la cama.

— Kotori deberías descansar —Pidió Umi intentando hacer que volviera a la cama.

— Umi-chan se preocupa demasiado —Dijo abrazando a la chica — ¿O tal vez ya no puede esperar a que regresemos al departamento?

— ¡Kotori!

— _¡Corte!, era la última escena por dios._

* * *

**Lo sé, se me acaban las ideas, pero bueno, intenté por mucho tiempo sacarle algo a este y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... y creo que si cambiaré los bloopers de ****mask of μ's aquí... por cierto, ¿les interesaría algún otro de otra de mis historias largas?**


End file.
